Love and Betrayal
by Shirazuki
Summary: Serena is an outcast, blessed with the gift of music. When a friend gave her a new start, she took it, not realizing that it was going to lead to true love and a bitter betrayal. *CHAPTER um...9 i think... UPLOADED*
1. Prologue

Love and Betrayal

Hi there! This is my first fanfic so please be merciful ^-^' I would really appreciate it. R+R plz!!

Prologue

"Oh, aren't you so cute," Queen Rea cooed. She tickled her baby son and he gave her a dashing smile. She picked him up and walked onto her balcony. Rea turned to look at her son, "Someday, Darien, someday all this will be yours. All of England will bow at your feet." She turned her gaze back into the night and was silent while the twilight melody of a summer's day played.

***

"Ah!!" Mara screamed with pain. She clenched her teeth while beads of sweat popped out of her forehead.

"That's right," the midwife encouraged, "one more push."

"Ah!!" Mara screamed again. There was so much pain. She wanted this to be over. Mara summoned the last of her strength and pushed with all her might. "Ah!!!!!" she gave a last aching scream. Then suddenly it felt like a burden was lifted from her. The pain was finally gone. She collapsed onto the pillow in exhaustion. She looked over to the midwife with a weak sadness in her eyes. The old lady smiled and handed her a bundle.

"Congratulations, Mara!" the lady said.

Mara looked down at the face of her newborn daughter. The baby didn't cry, which was remarkable on its own. Instead she looked so serene like as if she know exactly what was happening.

The plump, little woman looked so happy. "What will you name her, Mara?" she asked eagerly.

The mother gazed into her daughter's clear blue eyes, "Serena." She looked away, "Serena Claymore. The unknown daughter of Trevelyn Langford." Mara hugged Serena tight while the silent tears of heartbreak and death fell down her cheeks.

***

Stanton crept so silently into the king's chambers. He could see the King's figure in the royal bed. Stanton took a deep breath. He firmed his determination. With the King dead, his five-year-old son would take over the kingdom and with Stanton as the royal advisor; it would almost be as if Stanton himself was ruling the country.

Slowly, Stanton moved to the bed. With a wicked look in his eyes he sneered, "Goodbye, Your Majesty!" With a swift movement, he drove the seven-inch dagger into the king's sleeping body.

Suddenly, the room was lit up and soldiers filed into the room. Among them a cloaked figure emerged. The king shed his hood, "Duke Claymore," he said with an icy look, "I guess I was right not to trust you. This is a direct act of treason." He waved his hand, "Guards, take him away!"

Stanton was a step ahead, before anyone could do anything, he jumped out the window and ran into the safety of the woods.

"Your Majesty, would you like us to follow?" the guard asked.

"No. That's not necessary. Stanton Claymore will not come back."

_ _

_(Three months later)_

"I can't believe it. Are you sure?" the kitchen maids were gossiping.

"Yes, I'm sure," the other one replied, "my sister is, no _was_, Duke Langford's maid, and this morning she went to bring him breakfast because he's been feeling sick for a while." She looked matter-of-factly at the first woman, "and Louise said that when she opened the door to his chambers, there he was, hanging on the rafters." She shook her head regretfully, "He was King Peter's best friend, and he was quite a pleasant man. No one could figure out why in the world would he want to commit suicide."

The other woman sighed, "That is beyond me. Why would he want to give up such a wonderful life? Some people would kill to take his place." The plump maid sighed again, "The noble folk are all eccentric. Let's not speak of that anymore, it's bad luck."

The other woman nodded in agreement. "What a pity," she murmured under her breath.

So, that was the beginning, the scene is set. What do you think will happen? Find out in the next chapter- _A New Beginning!_

_ _

Until Next Time…


	2. A New Begining

Yeah

Yeah!!!! I finished a chapter!!! I am so proud of myself (beams happily)!! If all goes well, chapter 2 will be out real soon. Oh yeah, in case you haven't noticed, this is an alternate reality, which means I use the same characters but in a different "world" (which is why there are no sailor scouts. Sorry, sorry, this is strictly a Serena+Darien fic ^-^') Well, enjoy! R+R plz!

Thx to my best friend Lucy for her support. Luv ya! ^_~!

Chapter 1-A New Beginning

_(Twenty-five years later)_ *you probably should read the prologue first*

"I'm leaving, I'm finally leaving," she murmured to herself over and over again while she finished packing her suitcase.

Serena Claymore was finally leaving this stupid little town, away from the stupid little people and their stupid way of life. So what if she could ignore their remarks and their sneers, it still hurt. So what if they see her as the traitor's daughter, they could have been nicer. In fact, the only friend she ever had was a little boy named Greg. Of course by now he was twenty-eight and has a job as the royal family's advisor. But he still remembers her, that's why he called on her twenty-fifth birthday three months ago to tell her to go to London because he got her the big break she was looking for. That's right. Serena was a musician. It's not a big surprise since her violin was the only thing she could turn to when the other kids teased her or when the orphanage master beat her. Music was the only thing that kept her going, so it's also no surprise that now she was one of the best. Greg always knew Serena would become famous for her music; she just needed a little exposure. Using his influence, Greg finally got her a private performance for the royal family and their intimate friends.

Serena looked around the empty room. The empty room where she spent her life time in. Making sure she didn't miss anything she dragged her suitcase out the door. Turning, she peered one last time at the door of her unhappy childhood.

"Goodbye," Serena whispered and looked onward to a new chapter in her life.

***

"Your Highness! Please keep still! We'll never get you dressed if you keep moving!" the frustrated servant pleaded to the restless prince.

The prince turned and stared at him with his deep, midnight blue eyes. He stopped pacing, "Fine, Alfred. Hurry up though. I can't wait forever." The little man took a sigh of relief before bustling around, trying to finish his job.

Alfred had been serving his young master ever since he was two years old. Darien was almost like his own son. The boy had grown a lot since those days when all he was was trouble. Darien was a typical tall, dark, and handsome kind of guy. He was very nice to look at but not as easy to touch. We can say he was a womanizer but deep in his heart he was very kind and caring. He always treated Alfred like an elder and not a servant. He was gentle and inside, he was looking for love, but only a few had ever seen that side of him.

Alfred knew why the King and Queen had summoned Darien this afternoon. They wanted Darien to finalize his betroth to Lady Beryl. Alfred sighed, Lady Beryl may be beautiful, but she had no heart. There was no way Darien would ever be happy with her. Alfred knew that but unfortunately the King and Queen did not.

"Prince Endymion!" the announcer called.

"Peter, I do hate that, would you please make him stop?" the Queen looked pleadingly over to her husband.

"Hush dear. Not now, I'll talk to him later," the King replied.

Soon the dark haired prince strolled in. He dropped into a respectful bow, "You wanted to see me, father?" he asked.

"Yes Darien," the King looked at his son solemnly, "We have to discuss something important with you."

"You see, dear," the Queen interrupted, "You've been engaged to Lady Beryl ever since you were born, it's time we set a date."

"Yes son," the King continued uncomfortably. He had an uncanny feeling about Lady Beryl but his wife was insistent on the engagement. "We quite wish to see our grandchildren before we pass on."

He groaned inwardly. Darien has had this talk about a million times ever since he turned twenty. It's not like he didn't like Lady Beryl, she was very beautiful, but he just didn't want to settle down yet. Now after eight years of dragging this engagement on, his parents finally became desperate, and he was tired of fighting them. He pause for a moment then raised his head, "Fine mother, go ahead, and set a date. I wont refuse this time."

The King and Queen were quite stunned by their son's reply but were extremely happy. They were expecting him to refuse, not to give in, but all the better, they didn't have to go though their long speech. "That's great Darien!" Queen Rea exclaimed, "I'll send for the wedding planner right away."

***

_Yes Darien, you did the right thing,_ the little voice in his head said. Then why do I feel lousy?

He needed some time to analyze what he just agreed to. Darien decided to take a walk. The streets were empty now, and the gray clouds already smothered the sun. He didn't mind though. It fitted his mood perfectly.

_It's about time you settled down._

Yeah, but I don't _love_ Lady Beryl.

_So, it's not like you're going to run into a beautiful charming girl and marry her instead._

He was just about to turn the corner, but then felt something soft collide into him, sending his down on the sidewalk.

Serena quickly pushed herself off the stranger she ran into.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that. I'm such a klutz," she murmured a string of apologies.

She looked like she was about to cry. Darien bent down to help her groceries. "It's okay," he said soothingly. For the first time the golden haired girl raised her head and he saw her incredible blue eyes. She sighed while relief washed over her face.

"Thank you. You don't know much that means to me." Serena gushed.

Darien watched the stunning girl from the corner of his eye. "Are you new here? I don't remember seeing you around."

Serena felt her face grow red. She stood up, "Yes, I just moved here." She looked down the street and then up again. "I'm terribly sorry to bother you," she said sheepishly, "but could you please be so kind as to point the way to Langford Street," I'm afraid that I lost my way."

Darien smiled, "Sure, why don't I help with those groceries. I don't want to make you think the men of London aren't gentlemen." With that he took the bags away from Serena despite the protests. "I'm heading towards there myself. I'll walk you there."

So side-by-side they walked down the not knowing what a pretty couple they make.

To be continued…

So what do you think? Please leave a review. I'm desperate for approval. Until next time…


	3. Meeting

Yeah

Yea! Thanks to all of your wonderful reviews, I got around to writing chapter 2! Ok, so far all you see is Darien's character, but Serena fans don't worry, her character's personality comes up soon!

I dedicate this chapter to my new adopted cat, Luna! (She is _very_ cute ^-^)

Chapter 2-Meeting

Greg found Darien in his library, "Hey Darien!" He didn't so much as twitch so Greg walked closer to him. "Earth to Darien!" The prince snapped out of his daydream and looked up at his best friend. "Whoa, what got you so dreamy these days?" Greg pause for a moment, "Oh, don't tell me, let me guess." He stopped for another moment and turned towards Darien, "I bet it's a girl."

Darien gazed back at him with a lazy grin across his face, "Greg, you know me too well."

"So," Greg said, "who is it this time? Lady Catherine? Or is it Princess Elizabeth?"

"Actually," Darien confessed, "Her name is Rena (SeRENA, get it? I used it as a nick name so Greg wont find out who he was talking about ^-^'), she just moved to London. I ran into her on the street."

Greg turned to him, "Seriously, Darien you're about to get married in a couple of weeks, and you're still fooling around. This has got to be the last one," he looked at him seriously, "I'm warning you, something bad could happen."

"Yeah, okay," Darien dismissed the thought with a wave of his hand.

"So anyways," Greg continued, "Lady Beryl just called. She invited us to lunch, and your mother is seeing to it personally that you go. After all," he gave Darien a wicked grin, "she is your future wife."

Darien sighed and Greg laughed.

***

"So anyways, she turns and said, 'You can use my perfume' As if I would touch something like that," Lady Beryl paused to take a sip of her tea. She looked back at her future husband, "Darien dear, are you listening?"

"Wha?! Sorry, go on." Darien snapped out of his daydream. It was just getting good too. He dreamt that the blond that he met this morning was drowning in the lake so he jumped in and saved her. Then the gorgeous girl smiled and kissed him. Okay, so it was corny, but he liked it. For some reason that girl has been on his mind all day. Maybe it was because Beryl could be so boring. All she can talk about was clothes, gossip, or herself. Darien threw a desperate glance at Greg. They were obviously bored out of their minds.

"Hey Serena," Lita called out, "Don't forget the salmon!"

Serena turned and flashed a smile of appreciation, "Thanks!"

Lita really liked the girl, that's why when she walked into her restaurant a few days ago, asking for a job, she hired her on the spot. Maybe it was Serena's cheerfulness or her determined personality, but Lita got close to her almost immediately.

Serena balanced the trays carefully in her arms. With her tongue stuck out at the corner of her mouth and the determined look on her face, she slowly made her way through the kitchen doors. Before she could take a step, she felt something bump into her, completely upsetting the balance of the trays in her arms. Serena closed her eyes and grimaced painfully at the crash of plates, but there wasn't a sound. Slowly she opened her eyes to see a tall, dark, handsome man holding the trays smiling. He looked so familiar.

"Thank you so much!" she breathed a sigh of relief. "Hey! I know you, you're the guy I ran into this morning!" Serena exclaimed.

Darien kept on grinning. _Wow, that's weird. I was just thinking about her too_, he thought to himself. He gazed back into her shinning eyes and felt a warm feeling in his heart. Darien cleared his throat, "Um, hi! I never knew you worked here."

Serena smiled, "That's because I never told you."

Wow, she sure had a stunning smile, "I remembered you saying you were new in this neighborhood. I think it was fate that I was to run into you twice today. Its probably telling me that I should show you around. You know, since your new here of course."

There was a shimmer of laughter in her eyes, "Of course," she mocked.

Darien chuckled to himself, "So, how about it? It's just around town."

Serena laughed, "This is London, Mr.…"

"Foster."

"Yeah that's right, Foster," Serena paused for a second, "But since I and new here, and you are so persistent, sure! I'd appreciate it if you would show me around." It's about time you started you new life, Serena. Making new friends is a big step forward, she thought to herself. "I'll be off in five minutes."

Darien grinned, "Great! I'll wait for you our front." With that he strolled back to his table.

"Greg," he whispered to his almost asleep friend, "You know that girl I ran into this morning?"

That got his attention, "Yeah?" Greg sat up.

"Well," Darien continued, "I just volunteered to show her around. Would you be a good friend and cover for me? Please?" He made a puppy face and Greg laughed.

"Oh, alright," he sighed, "but this is the last time. And you are going to owe me big time for this! Big time."

Darien smiled back, "Yeah, I know. But I already got your friend that performance so that's half my debt paid."

"Yeah, yeah, what ever," Greg mumbled, "You better get out of here, I think Lady I'm-so-perfect Beryl just stepped out of the ladies' room."

Darien laughed again and patted his friend on the shoulder, "Thanks." He grabbed his coat and snuck off to the valet.

Serena bundled up her coat and opened the front door of the restaurant. As soon as she stepped outside, her eyes bugged out of her head. Her mouth fell open in amazement.

Darien grinned at her reaction. He pushed himself off of his silver Mercedes Benz. "If you stop gaping, would you like to get in?" he asked with a charming smile. 

Serena walked around the expensive car. "Wow! This is yours? I can't believe this!" she shook her head, "I've only seen these cars on TV!"

Darien took a mocking bow and opened the passenger door, "My Lady," he added. Serena giggled and stepped inside the luxurious car.

"Wow, I still can't believe it," she said once the Benz sped down the road, "Hey! Where are we going?" Serena asked.

"Mmm…" Darien thought, "how about the palace?" He glanced over at the woman beside him. It just happened that Darien turned the heat on high, and because she was hot, Serena just happened to take off her coat to reveal her beautiful figure in a simple white blouse with the top two buttons undone and a pair of jeans that fitted her long, shapely legs to perfection.

"Huh?" Serena turned to face Darien to find him staring at her, " Mr. Foster! Watch out!" she screamed. Darien swung his gaze back to the road and swerved to avoid crashing into another car.

Darien grinned sheepishly, "Sorry. Hey! You can call me Darien. Mr. Foster is too formal," he added. After a moment in silence Darien pulled the car to a stop, "Well, here it is. The Buckingham Palace. So, what do you think?"

Serena stared at the gigantic structure, "God, I've never seen something so grand. I can't imagine what it would be like to live there. What do you think?"

Darien thought it was amusing. She wished she lived there and he wished he didn't. "Hmm, well some people might call it beautiful, but I know somewhere even prettier. Come on."

Darien got out of the car and walked to the passenger side. He pulled Serena out of the car, then took her hand and headed for the woods in back of the palace.

"Hey," Serena cried, "Where are we going? Are you sure this isn't illegal? After all, we're trespassing."

Darien smiled at her cautious nature. "It's okay. I know someone who lives here." He grinned to himself knowing very well that Serena didn't know that this was his home or that he was the prince of England. After walking quite a while they came to a clearing.

Serena started laughing, "You brought me to an ice pond?" she managed between giggles.

Darien put on a face of fake hurt, "Not just any pond," out of no where, he produced two pairs of ice skates, "its also a skating rink."

"Bu…but I can't skate!" Serena stammered, "No way!"

Darien smiled persuasively, "Of course you can. Come on, I'll teach you." He sat Serena down on the ground and pulled off her shoes. Then he slipped the skates on to her slender feet. "There, okay, now try to stand up."

Serena started up but immediately fell back down. She looked up at him with a helpless grin. Darien laughed and took her hands in his and pulled her back up.

Very wobbly, Serena stepped onto the ice, "You know, I've never gone ice skating before." With Darien by her side, Serena slowly, bit by bit, learned to skate. "Hey, I think I got it!" Serena released Darien's arms and glided across the ice. She turned and flashed him a beautiful smile.

Darien felt an unfamiliar feeling. He didn't know what it was except it made him happy and that Serena had caused it. He watched her glide around a couple more times, and then looked at his watch. The watch read four o'clock. Darien couldn't believe they spent three hours here. It barely felt like five minutes!

"Hey Serena!" he regretfully called out, "I think it's about time to go! Its four already!"

Serena exclaimed, "Already?" She skated towards Darien but then tripped. Darien rushed over and caught her just in time. Serena looked up and was lost in a mysterious sea of midnight blue.

Darien caught his breath. Her eyes were so beautiful. They were soft orbs of dreamy azure, shining with such untainted innocence and purity.

It feels so good to be in his arms, Serena thought. It was as if that was where she belonged. No, Serena suddenly snapped out of the spell. She quickly stepped away from Darien's arms, "Th-thanks," She stammered. Serena sat down on the ground and began to take off her skates. After a moment in silence, Serena spoke, "You know Darien, I had lots of fun today. It was so kind of you to bring me here," she stopped unlacing her skates, "I was thinking, to pay you back, would you…"

"Yes?" Darien waited.

"Would you like to go to the symphony with me? My boss, Lita, had these tickets. And since I enjoy music so much, she though I might like them. But I don't know anyone here and Lita can't stand sitting through a symphony, I was hoping you would like to go with me?"

_I would withstand anything to be in your presence,_ Darien thought._ Whoa, where did that come from?_ "Of course! I would love to go!"

Serena's heart lightened with happiness, "Great!" she smiled.

***

"Hey Greg, how do I look?" Darien turned in a circle for him.

Greg frowned. "Darien," he said, "are you going out?"

Darien turned back to the mirror and straightened out his bow tie. He looked good. No, better than good. The formal black evening coat stretched across his broad shoulders. The custom tailored Armani pants fitted against his long powerful legs flawlessly. He wore a white dress shirt completing the classic ensemble. On him, this looked exciting, putting special emphasis on his midnight blue eyes.

Greg looked at him disapprovingly, "I'll take that for a yes." He sighed. "Darien, you and I both know that you can't be fooling around with other women now. You engagement had been make final for God's sake! You got to think about your reputation as the next King of England!" He stopped talking and gazed at the silent Darien who was paying his attention intently at the mirror. Greg threw his hands up in exasperation, "Fine, I'll cover for you this time," and then stalked out of the room.

A slow grin spread across Darien's handsome face. He was feeling extremely good. Darien didn't know what it was about Serena, he only knew that there was a sense of need, for someone, that only Serena had satisfied. Maybe it was just that she needed him too, but h hoped there was something more… Whoa! Where did that come from? He had a reputation as a womanizer. This was just another liaison that he was embarking on. But then, how could he explain that smile that always comes to his face when he sees her, or how good and right it felt for that brief moment when she was in his arms…When she was in his arms, its sounded good to his ears.

The grandfather clack chimed, Darien snapped out of his deep disturbing thoughts.

It was time to work his magic.

To Be Continued…

So how did you like it? Reviews please, then I would know if I should write the next chapter (whew! I spent all day at the computer to bring this chapter to you! Gosh, its hard work! ^-^')! So please review *begging on my knees*!

Until next time…


	4. On the Way

Hello again

Hello again! I'm glad that at least some people like my story. So, here's the next chapter, uh…. I'm sorry but…. but…they didn't get to the symphony yet! I know! I know! I'm being cruel *Muahahahahaha* but I'm infected with a disease called **WRITER'S BLOCK** so please forgive me. I'll try to get chapter four up soon.

Ps. This is a very short chapter. Sorry again! ^-^'!

Chapter 3-On the Way

Darien pulled his silver Ferrari up to the small apartment. He could tell she wasn't putting on a show when she saw his Mercedes earlier. Serena wasn't a rich girl. It was a tiny, little apartment on Bennington Street. Not the A class neighborhood but the rent was cheap. He wondered what she did for a living other than being a waitress. Darien locked his car, for he didn't trust those weird looking people across the street, and walked up to her front door. He pushed the doorbell and waited for an answer. A moment later the door opened and he was staring at an intelligent set of aqua eyes. He was surprised.

"You must be Serena's date," the blue haired girl said. She smiled, "Come in. Sorry but Serena's not ready yet so you'll have to wait a moment."

She showed him into the tiny space they called the living room. "My name is Amy. I'm Serena's roommate," she explained.

Darien smiled pleasantly at the girl. He liked her already. Of course, not like the way he liked Serena but…

Amy busied herself making tea. The moment she saw Darien, she thought he looked awfully familiar. Amy's had a hard life and so from when she was little, she took comfort in her books. She's been working her hardest to become a great doctor so, of course, Amy never had time to gossip and never paid attention to the social scene. But still, there was something lingering in the back of her mind. Amy took the tea back into the living room.

"Here, Mr. Foster, have some tea," she poured him a cup. Darien accepted it.

He turned his attention back to Amy, "So, how'd you meet Serena? Surely you didn't run into her on the street like I did." He gave a charming smile.

Amy looked flustered for a second, "Oh no, of course not. I am an American. I met Serena at Liverpool. We were both heading towards London and got to be good friends along the way." She paused for a second, _Serena has a beautiful soul_, Amy thought sadly.

Serena had confided in Amy her secret, the whole reason why she came to London. About her father, and the cruelty she endured. "If only God had been a little more merciful with…" Amy broke off in mid sentence. Darien was staring past her, not listening to any more of her words.

Serena stood by doorway, a vision in white, almost like the Maiden of the Moon herself. Her luxurious hair was pulled back and braided into a golden crown woven with creamy, white rose buds. The floating dress made her look ethereal, almost unreal. She walked into the eerily quiet room, with Darien staring and Amy smiling.

Serena smiled at his reaction with a sparkle in her eyes. "Sorry to keep you waiting." She looked to the clock hanging above the fireplace. It read 7:15. "We better get going," she turned back to him, "or we'll be late."

At this point, Darien seemed to finally snap out of his stupefied state, but oh, he'd never seen anyone more beautiful than Serena. Her perfect surface was deceiving to all the hardships she endured but that just made her a mysterious angel in his life, someone he felt he knew yet he knows nothing of her. Again, he felt a foreign feeling inside him. Besides pride, and masculine appreciation, there was something else. Something that made everything else dim in comparison.

Darien offered Serena his arm and they were on their way to a most memorable night.

To Be Continued…

Ok, Ok! I know this chapter stinks! *Dodges rotten apples and tomatoes* This chapter is extremely short. Yeah and as you can see, not very interesting (hey! I told you I got writer's block!) But the next chapter is very interesting so please stay tune! (I know I said I got writer's block, but that was just for this chapter! Heh heh! Next chapter is when the go to the symphony, and you wouldn't believe who they met! (You might not get it now, but everyone, in this fanfic, that is not a Sailor Moon character is real and their personalities are equally true to their portrayment. *that's not a word, heh heh, I made it up^-^'!*) You'll understand this later. ^-^

Until Next Time…


	5. Meeting of an Old Acquaintance

I'm so so sooooooo sorry

I'm so so sooooooo sorry! I haven't updated this story for such a long time! But a certain author was shirking her responsibilities. Sorry! Anywayz, I finally wrote the next chapter and hopefully I can continue writing this time and not get stuck!

**Chapter 4 – Meeting of an Old Acquaintance**

** **

Darien shifted around restlessly in his chair. Okay, so he doesn't like the symphony, but he was going to sit through it for Serena. The symphony hall was filled to the brim, which promised and "exciting" show. They had their own private box on the balcony. Serena looked down onto the sea of people, all seeming effervescent. The hall was draped with royal gold that night, the silken banners hung from pillar to pillar. The chandeliers hang high overhead adding an elegant décor to the already magnificent gall. The soft light dimmed just a bit and the show began.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 76th anniversary of the London Symphony!" the chairman introduced, "We have an amazing performance for you tonight, so please sit back, and enjoy the music." He smiled at the audience and then walked off the stage as the heavy velvet curtains drew open to reveal and organized array of musicians and their instruments. With an n introduction by the conductor, the symphony began Mozart's 4th Concerto. And so the night went on, Serena was so wrapped up I the music that she hardly noticed Darien. But he was content with that; it gave him a chance to study her expressive face as it portrayed the emotions of the music.

Serena was lost in her own world, flowing in an endless sea. Her spirit seemed to fly with the music, intertwined. Each piece had its own identity that brought memories too her. They used to be filled with loneliness but now, oh what a change. Serena hears happiness in each melody, harmony with each note. The dark and cold were replaced with light and warmth. What could have made such a change? What could have banished all that loneliness away? Could it be Darien? That handsome man that made her heart flutter every time he looked at her, made her knees weak every time he came too close? Yes, it must be him. Only he had the strength and power. Could h\she trust what her heart was telling her? That her was…

Serena snapped out of her deep thinking as the orchestra finished the last strains of Bartholdy's Symphony No. 5. Everyone stood up to give a standing ovation.

The conductor took a prideful bow. He beamed over his orchestra, and then walked up to the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he spoke, "as the last piece of tonight's performance, we are not going to play Debussy's Arabesque as planned on your programs." The audience looked about in confusion. The conductor smiled and went on, "We are delighted to have a talented, new, rising star in the world of music. Here tonight, to perform Johann Sebastian Bach's Toccata in D minor, the young and beautiful, Rachel Layton!"

With that the conductor walked away from the microphone and took his place in front of the orchestra. A moment later the whole hall dimmed which is probably why Darien didn't see the way Serena's color drained away, or how she lost her blissful look.

There was only one spotlight in the whole hall that aimed at the midnight black grand piano on the stage. Then a regal woman walled gracefully onto the stage.

She was clad in red. A satin dress that clang to her body. Her silky black hair was piled onto of her head with a few loose tendrils framing her flawless face. Even from afar, Serena could still see those eyes; those evil, violet eyes that had haunted her before.

Rachel sat down on the piano bench. This was her night; the night when she would shine over everyone, absolutely everyone. She closed her eyes to summon the anger inside her, and a moment later, the silence was broken with the powerful notes of the toccata.

That piece describe Rachel best, angry, vicious, _minor._ She played it how it like how it was meant to be played. From the depths of her soul, the melody came, overpowering. It was a shocking performance to say the least. But all Serena could do was sit and stare.

After the last emotional chords were played, Rachel rose from the bench while the lights came back on. She smiled in a triumphant way.

The audience greeted her with acclaim, gibing her a standing ovation. The whole hall was an uproar, applause and shouts for an encore met Rachel's waiting ears. When the noise finally died down, the night was over. With a satisfied look on her beautiful face, she walked off the stage. For a moment something caught her eyes, Rachel looked up, straight into Serena's eyes.

She was shocked beyond comprehension. How did she get here! Her angry mind shrieked with rage. Rachel's violet eyes turned to a shade of scarlet. Fire burned, anger flared, she glanced to the man standing next to her childhood enemy.

For the second time that night, Rachel was shocked while anger, envy, and jealousy boiled inside her. Why is the PRINCE of England standing next to that lowlife tramp! Serena must have gotten lucky and gotten a seat next to the prince, she reasoned with herself while once again she was shocked beyond belief as the prince put his arm around Serena's slim waist. Rachel hurried backstage to make sense of what she had just seen.

***

Serena froze; he could swear that Rachel was staring straight at her. Serena couldn't ear her gaze away. Panic and horror slowly filled Serena in the most painful way. _How could this happen?_ She asked herself frantically, _what had I ever done to deserve this? _Serena held back the helpless tears that were pushing their way to the surface.

Darien stood beside Serena, "Serena, its time to go, "He reminded softly to her. He finally noticed that she didn't look too good. Her face was so pale and something disturbing reflected in her expressive eyes that were brimming with tears.

"Serena," he asked urgently, 'what's wrong?" his voice finally seem to break through Serena's petrified state. Darien was really worried now.

Serena looked back at Darien's concerned expression, she answered him, "yeah, I'm fine, lets go." She forced an overly bright smile on her face, "you still owe me dinner," she added teasingly.

"Yeah, okay," Darien replied uncertainly.

Whew! That's the end of this chapter. The next one *hopefully _;;* will be posted soon. As to the character of Rachel, you're finally gonna find out who she is! 

Until next time…


	6. Truth's Story

WOW! I actually got the next chapter up on time! Yay! Plz read and review, tell me wat you think. *I love other ppls thoughts* 

O yeah, I'm such I forgetful person, I forgot to out up a disclaimer on this fic so here goes *clears throat*:

   Roses are red,

       Violets of blue,

       I don't have no money,

       So please don't sue. ~^_^~

On with the story… Chapter Five-Truth's Story 

       They arrived at Darien's favorite seaside restaurant, an elegant little place. As they pulled up to the front entrance, the valet came up to them and helped Serena out of the car. Then Darien came to her side and offered her his arm. They walked into the restaurant with different thoughts in their minds.

       It was a beautiful restaurant, like somewhere the rich and famous ate. The floor was covered with a lush red carpet. There was a massive crystal chandelier in the middle of the central aisle. Trellises covered with climbing ivy and roses secluded the individual tables. It was altogether magical.

       The métier led them to a lovely table in the corner with a window facing the lulling ocean in the silver moonlight.

       Darien sat across Serena. Even thought there was a smile on her face, her eyes revealed something totally different. "Serena," he said, "I know something is wrong. Tell me. **You can trust me**."

       Serena looked out the window at the graceful crescent moon. "When I was born," she began quietly, "my mother died. I grew up in an orphanage." She stopped talking as a waiter came to the table and poured them both a tall glass of wine. Serena gingerly picked up her glass and took a long swig to fortify her against all the memories that she wanted to forget.

       "Where were you father?" Darien asked. He was filled with curiosity for this mysterious girl. He felt that tonight she would finally open up to him and share her secrets.

       Serena stilled at that question. She lifted her eyes to meet Darien's. Serena looked hard into them, searching for something; something to confirm to her that he won't lie, that he will always be truthful to her. And when she finally found her answer she began her story.

       "My father is," she said in a low whisper, "Stanton Claymore."

       Darien's eyes widened. The traitor of the country? The one who betrayed his own father? How could such a man be the father of an angel? Now Darien's parents will never accept Serena…Wait! What was he thinking? Serena will NEVER meet his parents.

When he finally understood that Stanton Claymore was Serena's father, he realized all the suffering she must of went through growing up in such a philistine village. He could not imagine how a compassionate girl like Serena could have withstood that.

       Serena was searching his face for his reaction. Darien looked thunderstruck and Serena's hopes died. She wanted to share this secret that burdened her soul with Darien in hopes that he would accept her for who she was, not who her father was, but it seemed like she misjudged him. Serena looked down at her lap in silence. Then, out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a ghost of a smile flicker on Darien's lips. Serena's gaze snapped up to witness the glowing warmth, compassion, and…love? Was that what she really seen? Of did she just imagine it? Serena's heart skipped a beat. No she finally knew. She knew why this man felt so close to her, why he made her feel as if she was walking on air… why she wanted to share her secrets with him.

Because she loved him.

Serena's own fears melted away. A slow, mesmerizing smile touched her lips and she continued her story.

"Everyone shunned me in the village. The kids use to tease me, throwing rocks and calling names. Even the orphanage master hated me. He was considered the worldliest person in our village because he's been in court. But the worst out of all of them was his daughter. She made my life miserable. I had never done anything to her and yet she cant even stand the sight of me."

Darien had a sudden urge to knock the teeth down the throat of all those stupid people that dared to treat his angel with disdain. His heart filled with sadness. He wished he were there by her side to help her face her troubles.

Serena smiled sadly but continues, "Her name is Rachel Layton. Ironic isn't it? I tried so hard t leave it all behind, but the past catches up with me."

Darien finally understood why Serena looked like she saw a ghost at the symphony. In a way, she did. What a shock it must have been for her. He grimaced.

"The only thing I owned was my mother's chest. Inside was the most beautiful violin and pictures of her when she was young. She must have been a violinist. I use to cry for her at night. I so wanted to be a part of her and the only thing she left me was the violin so I played it. And whenever I do, I feel as if I'm in a protected sanctuary.  In the very end, it was that violin that gave me a new start.

I only had one friend that I trusted and loved. He moved away when I was eight but I always remembered him, and it appears that he didn't forget me either. He brought me to London to become a musician, to London where no one knows who I am, and cant judge me for who my father is." Serena stopped talking and looked back at the moon. A comfortable silence settled over them.

Darien looked at Serena with renewed respect. He could have never imagined all the alienation she endured. He admired her spirit and her strength and lastly he was proud. He was proud of the way this angel of his faced the cruel world, of how she braved through the storms to make something of herself. Darien's hear filled with something else. A warm feeling that was overfilled with happiness. He thanked the gods for this amazing woman who dropped into his life and captured his heart. He didn't know how much he was missing until he met her.

Serena's soul felt assured. It seemed like, finally, her soul could be at ease because she had found someone who understood her and didn't judge her. She looked at him with the world in her eyes, silently thanking him for being there for her.

They spent the rest of the evening in each other's delightful company, loving each second and enjoying every minute. They laughed over Darien's boyhood antics and shared hidden dreams; it was the most perfect might that these two people had every experienced.

Late that night, when the stars were shining their brightest, Darien drove Serena home. He walked her to the front door. They stood facing each other in silence.

Then Darien whispered, "Thank you for sharing your secret with me."

He leaned forward slowly. His lips brushed hers and there was a jolt. Serena felt her knees grow weak. Her arms wrapped around Darien's neck and his hands went about her waist. Darien kissed her again, pressing his sensual hips to her own, moving tenderly back and forth, expressing to her what his words were unable to.

After the lingering kiss they pulled apart and Serena smiled, "Thank you for understanding," she whispered.

She unlocked the door and pushed it open. "Do you want to come in?" Serena asked.

Darien hesitated. He didn't trust himself to be alone with her. That gentle kiss had affected him in a thousand ways, he didn't know how far things would go, or how much he would regret it, if it happened again. Darien looked at Serena's beautiful face caste in the moonlight, her white gown billowing about her. He mentally stared that image away in his mind to remember and savor forever.

He shook his head reluctantly, but it was all for the better. Darien didn't want to jeopardize what they had.

Serena smiled. She seemed to understand what Darien was thinking.

"Goodnight, my prince," she whispered and disappeared into the darkness of the house.

So, how did you like it? Wasn't it sweet? *awwwww* Plz review, I'm getting more ideas so the next chapter will be up soon!

Until next time… 


	7. Perparation

**HELLO EVERYONE!!!!  **I missed you all soooo much! Sorry to all my readers that I haven't updated in so long (I lost count after a couple of months ^_^;;)

Anywayz, now I'm back!! I finally have chapter 7 posted!! The next chapter will be out a lot sooner. It's almost done!! So please tune in!

This chapter is sort of slow and boring that's the reason it took so long to write. I actually wrote the end before the beginning so I cant post anything till I write this.

Okay, enough blabbing from me. On with the story….

Chaper 6 – Perparation 

By Shirazuki

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lady Beryl was sitting at the delicate iron-wrought table on the wide balcony of her residence, Thornhope Manor, enjoying her afternoon tea. The skies were an amazing blue and the air was crisp and pleasant. The gentle breeze teased her thick red hair softly and ruffled the beautiful rose garden beneath.

A knock came from the rich oak doors. "Lady Beryl," said the servant as she slipped through, "Lady Rachel is here to see you."

"Rachel?" Beryl said with surprise. Rachel had been introduced to her in court and she took an instant liking to the girl. She was a sycophant, it was obvious, but that was exactly what Beryl wanted, an opportunist to carry out her every whim. The two women actually had a lot in common. Both were beauties with an evil heart. 

"Send her in, Mildred," Beryl ordered with a casual wave of her hand.

The young woman bowed, "Yes, milady." She slipped back through the French doors to relay the message.

_I wonder what brings Rachel here today,_ Beryl thought to herself as she sipped her cup of tea. She certainly didn't invite her.

The doors then opened to allow the lady Rachel in. She was dressed in a jade green sundress with a matching hat and sandals. Her hair was pulled up in chignon, carefully twisted, with a few artless strands framing her face.

She smiled a practiced smile when she saw Beryl on the balcony.

"Ah, my dear Lady Beryl. Its always a pleasure to see you!" Rachel exclaimed. She stepped onto the balcony and gazed around. "My, its certainly a wonderful view from up here."

Beryl smiled politely, "Of course Rachel. Please, have a seat," she gestured to a chair opposite of her, "Would you like some tea?"

Rachel smiled back. "Oh, no thank you. I just had luncheon with my mother."

Beryl sat back in her chair. "So, what brings you here today?" she asked.

The girl's dark eyes sparkled. "My lady," she began, "I am aware of your engagement to Prince Darien so I thought it would be best if you heard this…" She trailed off as Beryl's pleasant disposition suddenly turned dangerously calm.

"Go on."

Rachel fidgeted, hesitating for a moment before continuing. "A few days ago, at one of my performances, I saw Prince Darien…"

Beryl looked suspicious, "So? Darien has attended symphonies before."

Rachel leaned forward and whispered, "I saw him there with a woman!"

For a moment, Beryl looked as if the information hadn't affected her. But look closer and you could see the anger in her eyes. The glazed over, turning them into a dark scarlet. Her complexion flushed an unnatural color and her nostrils flared dangerously. She clenched the napkin in her hands until her knuckles turned white. After a period of deathly silence, Beryl finally spoke.

"Who was she?" she asked quietly.

Rachel smirked just a little. "Serena Claymore," she stated smugly.

Beryl turned her face to her, "No one, NO one, touches MY Darien!"

She swung abruptly towards the view below.

"Rachel," she said a moment later in a calm tone, "Tell me all about her…"

Serena sat quietly in the little room. Even though the apartment she and Amy rented was small, it had one very enticing attribute. When the sky was clear and the sun shined brightly, the little room that Serena was now sitting in would be filled with light. There were windows on three sides of the walls, all streaming with the warmth from the sun, basking everything in the golden light.

The room was filled with flowers and little mementos. A picture here, a figurine there, it seemed so inviting.

The walls were a pastel cream. So rich and warm it seemed, that upon sight, Serena felt in love with it. From the windows, she could look down upon the city at night and marvel at its midnight glory. When settled in this little room, she felt reality slip away and everything seemed perfect.

It was obvious to even Amy that this was just the place to settle and that this room belonged to Serena just as canvas belongs to a painter.

Serena had altered the room just a little, a new bookcase in the back and a desk by a window. This was her music room, her very own music room. She loved this place like no other. It was like a haven from the world.

Serena slowly stood up from her chair in the middle of the room. She made her way to the bookshelf in the back and trailed her fingers haphazardly though its contents.

Her fingers stopped on the old worn cover of a nameless book. It had no title but Serena knew what it was. She had studied it for countless nights, practiced it for endless days. It was her mother's songbook. Her compositions.

Serena set the book on the music stand and flipped open to the book-marked page. Her favorite song. She picked up her violin and carefully placed the bow upon it. She drew the bow across the strings slowly and the first note flowed out so clearly. The wonderful masterpiece was indescribable in words. Only could you feel its marvel upon hearing it. 

Serena lost herself in the music. She painted a world of dreams with the music from her violin. A world where the stars always shine and the moon always glow. It was a world where dreams come true.

As the last note trailed off, bringing Serena back into reality, she sighed.

"Tomorrow," she said to herself, "everything is depending on tomorrow." She looked down at her violin. Her fingers caressed the smooth finish, polished ever so carefully.

She looked back out the window, "The future is depending on tomorrow."

Mina stood in front of the clotheshorse (A.N: in case you didn't know, a clotheshorse is like a mannequin thing that people use to put clothes on. It is used for storage of when someone is working on the clothes instead of for display like a mannequin.) Her hair was thrown up messily in a ponytail. She had worked day and night on this dress and now, there was still something missing. She couldn't quite place it.

Mina had closed her little boutique shop for a few days to work on this gown. It was for her friend Serena. Lita had brought her in one day and they hit it off instantly so when Mina learned that her new friend needed a gown for her debut performance, she jumped at the opportunity to make her a dress.

The gown was a product of inspiration. When Mina first saw Serena, she thought she had seen an angel. It was not that she was so striking physically. Mina had met fairer ladies. But Serena had such an air to her. Vulnerability, grace, an angel. Mina had already drawn up a sketch of a gown even before she learned that Serena actually needed one.

She circled the gown, scrutinizing it from every perspective. She sighed. "What's missing?" she asked herself. Mina rubbed her temples.

The doorbell rang at the front of the shop (she was in the back room) and Mina padded to the door and pulled it open.

"Serena!" Mina exclaimed, "What are you doing here? You were suppose to come tomorrow to pick up the gown. It's not done yet."

Serena smiled and held up a bag, "I know. I just thought you might want a break. I brought some cookies Lita baked."

Mina laughed, "You guys always know what I need. Come in." She opened the door wider and pulled Serena in.

They walked towards the back room. Mina stopped Serena and said, "Close your eyes."

Serena laughed and obliged.

Mina led her to the back and placed her in front of the gown. "Okay, open your eyes now."

Serena's blue eyes fluttered open. She gasped. Her eyes widened and her hands flew to her throat.

"Oh my goodness. Mina, you are incredible!"

She clenched something at her neck and walked around the gown slowly. Something glinted in the light.

"Oh Mina, this is the most beautiful creation I've ever seen!" Her hands fell to her side.

Mina gasped, her eyes frozen on Serena. She rushed over and leaned in. "Where did you get this Serena?" she asked, pointing to the golden locket that hang around her neck.

Serena blinked in surprise, "It was my mother's."

Mina's eyes flew to meet Serena's. Her face split into a gigantic smile. "This is it! This is what was missing!"

She took it off Serena and draped it around the clotheshorse.

The light shone upon the beautiful gown and all could see that it was finally complete. The star shaped locket offset the gown in the most amazing way. One would have ever thought that such a tiny thing could have made such a difference.

The gown was made of the purest white silk. Its tiny designs where embroidered with golden thread. The gown had a square cut, framed with a golden lace and ribbon. A filmy translucent material that was dotted with creamy pearls covered the skirt. The locket somehow, someway, made the design significant. It sparkled proudly and no one could say that it wasn't beautiful.

Serena turned to Mina and hugged her.

"Thank you." She whispered fiercely. "Thank you."

Okay, so, what do you think? Good? Bad? Please review! Remember, feedback is food for a writer!


	8. The Last Debut

Well, didn't I tell you the next chapter was almost done? I bet you didn't believe me.  
  
Anyways, thanks to all the readers who reviewed my fic. I am greatly motivated by your reviews and I think a certain Sun Princess deserves a special mention seeing that she reviewed 40 times just to get me to write chapter 7(or 8 depending on how you look at it)  
  
So Sun Princess, this chapter's for you! ^-^!!  
  
Now on with the show!  
  
1 Chapter 7 - The Last Debut  
  
  
  
By Shirazuki  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena ran into the bedroom. The floor was littered with clothes and all the drawers were pulled out. It looked as if the place had been robbed.  
  
"Where are my shoes.where did I put my shoes?" she murmured to herself nervously.  
  
It was finally the night of her big debut at the Palace.and it was so like her to wake up late from her nap and now she can't find those delicate white slippers that Mina had custom made for her. Serena had anticipated this moment for so long. Now that it was finally here, she wasn't ready!  
  
Her white skirts rustled quietly as she frantically searched the room. Serena threw her hands up in the air in frustration and stood still. She took a deep breath and plopped down on her bed. Tears began to well up in her eyes. She waited so long for this and now she was falling apart! I'm probably going to miss it, Serena thought to herself miserably.  
  
This had been one of the worst days of her life. First, she woke up late and missed her appointment at the saloon. Luckily, Mina was a whiz at makeup and hair so when Serena went to get her dress, she was able to make Serena as beautiful as any other. On the way home, Serena was splashed with mud thanks to some inconsiderate driver. When she finally reached her apartment, soaking wet, though the dress was still in good condition, she was so tired. Serena spent an hour in a nice hot bath and then took a nap.  
  
Unfortunately, Serena's sense of time had not always been too good so she woke up late. So late, in fact, that the beginning of the concert had already began! Serena hurriedly put on the astounding gown that Mina had designed for her and Amy helped her touch up her makeup. But now, she can't find those damn shoes!  
  
Serena looked to the floor dejectedly. "Might as well not go," she muttered to herself. Suddenly she saw a box peaking from under the bed. She dropped to the floor and pulled it out. It was the shoebox!  
  
"Yes!" she exclaimed. She looked up and said a silent thank-you. Then she hurriedly put the slippers on.  
  
Serena ran out of the room, put on her coat, and grabbed her violin case while all Amy could do was stare.  
  
"Bye Amy! Wish me luck!" she called over her shoulder as swung the front door open and rushed out. But before she could walk a step out of her apartment, Serena collided head on into someone. She rubbed her head and looked up. "Greg!"  
  
Amy heard the commotion and rushed to Serena's side. "Serena! Are you alright?" Her aqua blue eyes widened with worry. She inspected Serena carefully.  
  
"I'm okay," Serena said. She looked to Greg. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you at the Palace?" she asked urgently.  
  
Greg was momentarily shocked when he got his first glimpse of the blue haired girl. Could it be.no, it couldn't be her. Greg thought frantically. He couldn't speak.  
  
"Amy, you don't have to worry, I'm alright!" Serena turned and exclaimed to her friend as she was feeling Serena's head for bumps.  
  
There was doubt in Amy's eyes but she stopped fussing. Serena pushed her back into the house, "It's freezing outside. Don't worry. I'll be fine. Go inside or you'll catch a cold."  
  
"If you say so Serena," Amy said hesitantly. She smiled and said, "Good luck. I just know you'll astound them " She turned to the man standing on their steps and bowed slightly as to acknowledge his presence and closed the door slowly behind her.  
  
Greg was quiet. So, it was her.Amy. He looked to the ground; I guess she didn't recognize me after all these years.  
  
He was roused from his reminiscence by an impatient stomping. "Greg! What are you doing here?" Serena asked again.  
  
Greg snapped from his own thoughts and was brought back to the present, "Oh, yeah. Serena," he began and grew serious, "What are YOU doing here? You should be at the palace! I came to look for you and make sure that nothing was wrong!"  
  
He glared at her, "Do you know how worried I was? I thought something bad happened when you didn't show up. Why are you still dawdling here?"  
  
Serena grinned sheepishly, ".I overslept?"  
  
Greg sighed. "Come on. We can still make it in time for your performance. The others have already started. When I left, Clarissa Thorpe was playing."  
  
They hurried down the walk towards the limousine. Greg opened the door for Serena and stepped inside himself after her.  
  
  
  
As the limo pulled up to the Palace, Serena could only stare at the magnificent lights and savor the feeling of a dream come true. I'm going to be playing for the Royal Family! The King, the Queen, and .  
  
She was interrupted from her thoughts as Greg impatiently urged Serena out of the car.  
  
"Come on Serena! We have to hurry!" He then muttered to himself, "I bet King Peter will have my head for this."  
  
He helped Serena out of the car and led her with long strides into the grand foyer.  
  
"Wait here," he ordered. Greg then mounted the steps and disappeared through a set of mahogany doors.  
  
Serena stood awkwardly on the creamy marble floor. She stared at her surroundings, trying to memorize the details so she can save them in her mind to relive again. The rich scarlet drapes swept upwards from the floor to the high ceiling, only allowing a peek of the tall thin windows that hid behind them. The walls were decorated with portraits of the kings and queens that had graced this palace, each in its grand frame, emitting an air of dominance and royalty even though they were departed from this Earth.  
  
She walked slowly to the staircase, noticing how her footsteps seem to echo in this magnificent room. The chandelier hung above her head. It reflected the soft glow through the countless water crystals that hang daintily together.  
  
Serena stopped for a moment and suddenly twirled around, whirling her skirts about her. A smile dawned on her flushed face. Her eyes twinkled with a glow that the world had never seen. She allowed herself to laugh, and that glorious sound filled the foyer, making it complete.  
  
Serena slowed to a stop. A smile still lit her face. She closed her eyes.  
  
So, Serena, you're finally here, her inner voice told her. You never thought you'll be able to live your dreams but here you are! Can you believe it? You're mother would be so proud if only she could see you now.  
  
She opened her eyes. For you, mother. I'll live both our dreams.  
  
The silence that had once more encompassed the room was broken by Greg's reentrance.  
  
Serena watched Greg make his way down the staircase.  
  
"It's a good thing Raye put you last in the program." He reached the bottom of the stairs. "You're going on in five minutes."  
  
He then led Serena through a series of turns and twists, hallways and walkways. Serena couldn't tell where they were or where they're going. But finally, the long trek ended.  
  
Greg led Serena through a set of oak doors that opened into the back of the massive hall.  
  
They walked backstage. The orchestra was roaring. The sound of cymbals clashing and fluted tittering was inescapable. Greg led Serena to a corner where she placed her violin case on the ground.  
  
Serena slowly opened the case, fingers trailing along the familiar leather. She brushed her fingertips across the strings. The polish glowed in the light. It was so beautiful. It was not only remarkably constructed. There was just something else about the violin that one only needs to set eyes upon it to notice. The violin had.life. It reflected the deepest soul of its possessor. When Serena held the violin, she could feel her mother's spirit within. She almost felt that she was there, watching her.  
  
Serena set the violin out on the table. She placed the bow next to it. The orchestra was playing the third movement of Vivaldi's Spring. She was to go next.  
  
Greg put his hands on Serena's shoulder and looked her straight in the eye. He said, "Serena, are you ready for this?"  
  
The question was deeper than what was asked. His eyes bore into hers. The brotherly worry and affection could not be missed.  
  
Serena held still and a slow smile teased the corners of her lips. "Of course," she replied, "This is what I've been waiting for." Her own eyes reflected the gratitude and love she held for her friend, her brother.  
  
Greg sighed and withdrew his hands. He too smiled. "Yeah, I know Rena. You've been waiting for this all your life.  
  
The last notes of the orchestra died down and the cheering of the audience could be heard backstage. Greg looked to the curtains.  
  
"Well, I guess it's your turn." He turned back to her. "Go knock them out, Serena Claymore. I know you can."  
  
He urged her forward and handed her the violin.  
  
Serena turned around and gave his a hug. "Thank you, Greg," she whispered, "Thank you."  
  
Greg smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Go now." He pulled away and pushed her forward.  
  
  
  
Muahahahahahaha!! I'm so evil! It's a cliffie (though not a very good one.)!  
  
Well, I guess you'll just have to wait and read the next chapter to find out if Serena makes it to the big times or if she fails. How will her relationship with Darien affect her performance? All that and more in the next chapter!  
  
Remember reviews motivate me more than anything (well, maybe equal to a couple of fanfic hungry, caffine high, teenage girls...)  
  
So, until next time! 


	9. Betrayal of the Violin

This chapter didn't take that long for me to write did it? Come on people! You could all wait that long couldn't you? Well, anwayz, here is chapter……..um……..i'm not going to give it a number anymore, cuz everyone calls it different things and I get confused @_@;; o and here's something new:  
  
WARNING! WARNING! BY READING ANYTHING BELOW THIS LINE, YOU, THE READER, IS NOW OBLIGATED TO WRITE A REVIEW TO THIS PATHETIC AUTHOR. IF YOU DO NOT, YOU WILL BE CURSED BY THE WRATH OF THE FANFIC GOD AND YOUR COMPUTER WILL BLOW UP.  
  
  
  
THIS MESSAGE WILL SELF DESTRUCT IN 5849388384 YEARS………. WAIT 5849388384 YEARS AND SEE IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME…….  
  
  
  
Now that you have received your warning, on with the show…  
  
Betrayal of the Violin (don't ask me, I don't know)  
  
  
  
By Shirazuki  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She stood with her head bowed down. Waiting calmly, nervously for the applause to die down. Her violin gleamed in her hand, like a weapon to defend herself against the world. Her fingers ran meaningless scales on the strings, maybe for a warm up, or maybe it was just a nervous habit.  
  
Serena, she spoke to herself, tonight is your night. Show the world what you are made of. Don't be afraid. Let go, just let go…  
  
The orchestra was quiet and the audience died down. A spot light shined on a man and woman standing on the stage.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen," Greg began smoothly with a confident smile, "I fear its time for the last performance of the night."  
  
Raye smiled too, "Yes and I must say that this young musician, just entering the classical arena, may be the last performer in this spectacular concert but definitely not least."  
  
Serena smiled at the princess's introduction. (A.N: yes, Raye is a princess in this story. ^-^!)  
  
"And with out further ado, I am proud to be able to introduce to you, for the first time, playing Caprice No. 1 in E by Nicolò Paganini, the beautiful and talented violinist, Miss Serena Claymore!"  
  
Serena took a deep breath. This is it! She looked to the ceiling, oh Kami help me!  
  
She urged a smile on her face and lifted her chin. With long graceful strides, she walked onto the stage…  
  
The audience applauded politely.  
  
The spotlight dawned on her. Singling her out from the rest. Her white gown billowing about her and her golden hair fell in a wave from its upswept style. Her eyes sparkled with excitement and also apprehension. Serena didn't know what this night might bring, and she could only pray for the best.  
  
The audience quieted at just the right time as they always do, and turned their critique eyes on Serena. It was an audience of professionals, each could hold his own in the music world, all judging, analyzing if this young woman had what it takes to be great.  
  
She placed her bow upon the strings, fingers feeling for the familiar first notes. She turned her eyes to the conductor to signal that she was ready.  
  
The conductor gave a slight nod.  
  
Serena immediately came roaring into the first movement, concentrating only on the music and the music itself.  
  
A smile came to her face as her fingers flew over the strings, bring to life the masterpiece of a long ago song.  
  
Her eyes were close and the world faded around her. The stage and the people disappeared. Only the lights remained. Shining on her.  
  
She played like never before. Maybe it was the need; the desire to be great that propelled her into this performance, or maybe it was just a dream, a quiet hope that was the light at the end of the tunnel.  
  
The music swirled about her. At moments it seemed uncontainable but she would always prove that it was. It was then that everyone could see that she was not a demure little girl, but a woman with a mind of music, a heart of music, a very soul of music. She was the maestro, the Master of harmony that allowed for such brilliant interpretation to become a part of her. To let it speak for her. The music was her.  
  
But only for that moment…  
  
Only for that brief moment did she allow them a glimpse of her very being. And then there was silence, for she spoke no more. They understood and marveled at what they had experienced.  
  
Her performance was flawless, her music was incredible, she was a sensation.  
  
The music had stopped and it was silent. Not one sound could be heard.  
  
Serena slowly lowered her bow and her eyes fluttered open and wandered hesitantly to the audience. She looked at the motionless bodies and waited, so nervously, for a reaction. The tension built to an unbearable high and suddenly the entire hall erupted with thunderous applause.  
  
Serena let go of the breath she held. Gathering herself, she stood up tall with an uncontainable smile lighting up her face. Her eyes twinkled with a heavenly sparkle and her whole being seemed to brighten.  
  
She took her bow and walked off the stage as the audience stood one by one for a standing ovation.  
  
"Brava! Brava!" they called.  
  
"Encore! Encore!" they begged.  
  
But Serena just kept on walking. The song of triumph played in her ears and the moment could not have been more perfect.  
  
  
  
Serena sat down on a plush chair in the side room, near the stage. It was formally furnished so that the King and Queen could come visit the musician after a performance.  
  
She sighed and smiled. The night was had been so wonderful. She finally felt that she expressed to the people how deep music could go.  
  
The muffled noises from the stage floated to Serena's ears. The audience was still cheering though the concert was already over.  
  
She closed her eyes and held still to relish this moment of accomplishment.  
  
A soft hand landed on her shoulder and her eyes fluttered open. Staring at up into Greg's twinkling eyes, she jumped up and hugged him.  
  
"This had been the best night of my life," she exclaimed, "thank you so much, Greg!"  
  
Greg laughed and hugged her back, "The nights not over Serena." He indicated behind her, "Look who came to see you."  
  
Serena swirled around and her eyes widened in surprise.  
  
Greg laughed again at her reaction, "Serena, allow me to introduce to you, the King and Queen of England."  
  
Serena sank into a graceful curtsey. Her head bowed down.  
  
Her voice quivered slightly, "So honored t-to meet you, Your Majesties."  
  
Peter and Rio chuckled warmly. Queen Rio smiled and stepped forward, "Don't be so alarmed, darling," she said and she reached out a hand to help Serena rise.  
  
Serena slowly stood up. She looked up straight into Rio's kind, aged eyes and smiled.  
  
King Peter smiled also, "You have a great talent, child. That was an amazing performance. If only more of today's young people could be like you. So full of passion and fire."  
  
Rio said, "You must come to the palace more often, and maybe you could even teach our dear Raye to play the violin also."  
  
Serena was overwhelmed with everything that has happened, "Of course, Your Majesty."  
  
The Royal couple beamed at her.  
  
"Oh, Serena," Greg spoke, "we forgot one more person."  
  
Serena spun around, a smile on her face. Her eyes landed on a familiar man. Her smile slowly faded.  
  
"Serena, I would like you to meet Prince Endymion."  
  
She could only stare with heartbreak in her eyes.  
  
"Darien." She whispered.  
  
  
  
AN:  
  
Caprice No. 1 in E by Nicolò Paganini is a very quick and impressive song. Kind of like certain Rachmaninoff compositions for the piano. I was originally going to have Serena play Piazzolla's Tango Sensations: FEAR. But it was 1) written with a cello in mind and 2) not something strictly "classic".  
  
  
  
This was written while listening to "Classic YoYo" by YoYo Ma. A very nice CD if you ask me…  
  
  
  
Saw "Lord of the Rings" the other day and all I have to say is: LEGOLAS RULEZ!! ….i think I spelt his name wrong….its been so long since I read the book….o yeah! I ALSO LIKE THE ELVES!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Muahahahahahaha! This is even a bigger cliffie than my last one!!! I'm so sorry that I'm putting you all through this! I seriously don't mean it. Its just that I feel this is long enough for a chapter and I don't feel like writing anymore tonight………  
  
I'm only going to write more IF I GET SOME REVEIWS PEOPLE!!! Please? I'm beggin you….  
  
So until next time…….. 


	10. Lost in the Moonlight

Ok. Here's the long awaited chapter! Sorry that its short, but i didnt have time. I wrote this on my laptop in between doing many things! Next chapter will be longer and hopefully it will come out sooner. Again my apologies, i hope you like this.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lost in the Moonlight  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Oh, Serena," Greg spoke, "we forgot one more person."  
  
Serena spun around, a smile on her face. Her eyes landed on a familiar man and her smile slowly faded.  
  
"Serena, I would like you to meet Prince Endymion."  
  
She could only stare with heartbreak in her eyes.  
  
"Darien." She whispered.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
'Darien?!' her mind screamed though her heart ceases to believe. How could he do this to her. The one she trusted and confided in… had lied to her? LIED to her!  
  
  
She raised her eyes once more to meet Darien's. This time they held no wide-eyed innocence but were filled with contempt and disgust. Not in him, but in herself. How stupid must she have been to believe him? No, this wasn't his fault; it was her own. It was her naiveté and misplaced trust that had put her in this position, vulnerable and helpless.  
  
No, this was not going to happen to her. Serena will not allow herself to be subjected to pain again.  
  
"Serena," he started, "I…"  
  
But he was cut off, for at that moment Beryl strolled in and immediately latched herself onto Darien's arm. Her red lips curled in victory and her cold eyes reveled in Serena's defeat.  
  
"Darien, darling," she purred, one hand snaked up on Darien's chest, "you haven't even introduced me to your friend," her last word hanging meaningfully in the air.  
  
There was an awkward silence and everyone's eyes were on Darien, holding their breath knowing a great injustice was about to be committed.  
  
Darien took a deep breath. He looked at Serena, his fallen angel. His eyes pleaded for her to understand, but he only saw her heart growing cold and felt her building a wall of ice around herself. "Serena," he finally said, silently begging for forgiveness though his voice betrayed nothing. It was even and controlled… just like always.  
  
  
"…This is Lady Beryl…"  
  
  
  
  
"My fiancé."  
  
  
  
  
The last word dropped and exploded like the final bomb of the war. Shock instilled itself on Serena. Not even the shell she had began to retreat into could have shielded her from the blast of his statement. She stared at him, holding her gaze steady, trying not to let her tears and anguish show, but she was slowly losing the battle. The crystal drops filled her eyes with a glistening sheen.   
  
A deadlier silence took over this time. Serena's complexion had turned to almost a glossamer pale. The tension of the room was only broken by the shallow breaths of air Serena allowed herself.  
  
Her knuckles were white with gripping the violin. Serena backed away, with her head lowered, refusing to look into the face of that wicked woman.  
  
"I'm sorry, your Majesties," her voice low and unstable, "but I have other matters to attend to right now. Thank you for this evening, it was most memorable. Good night."  
  
She dropped to a low cursty and immediately turned to leave the room.  
  
Darien hurriedly laid his hand on her sleave in an desperate attempt to make her see the truth. As his hand made contact with her skin, her body convulsed and her blazing eyes turned on him.  
  
He felt his heart break seeing how much she was repulsed at him.   
  
Her shimmering tear-filled eyes held his and she whispered, "I guess sorrow has found me again."  
  
In a furry of white, she was gone, leaving behind only a trail of tears.  
  
  
"Serena!" he called out after her. Darien started to run out after her but a firm hand tightened on his arm. Instead, he watched Greg run after his princess.  
  
"What are you doing, Darien?" Beryl hissed in a hushed tone. Her eyes were blazing green fire, but her mouth soon softened to a smirk. She leaned into Darien, brushing her lips softly against his ear.  
  
"You're mine now," she whispered.  
  
Darien wretched himself away from her. He stared at the sultry woman as if he had never seen her before. What is going on? His subconscious asked. This woman. This cold emotionless woman, who he had no feelings for whatsoever, was to become his wife. His wife to share his life with ' …to love and to hold as death do us part,' the phrase repeated itself like a broken record in his mind. He had never known what it meant. He never understood why his mother and father behave so differently around each other, or why the couples he saw on the sidewalks of London looked so happy. But now. Now he knew. Serena had shown him. She taught him that its okay to share yourself with others and that the loneliness in his heart could be remedied. She was the one who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. She was the one who could bring sunshine in his life.  
  
His mind screamed out at him. Why haven't you realize this sooner? Now it is too late… She's gone…  
  
Darien looked frantically around trying to at least find some tangible sign of her existence. He stared at the doorway through where Serena had disappeared just a few moments ago.  
  
No, how can he lose her when he had just found her. He wont let her go. He was the crowned prince of England! He'll command her to stay. She can't leave him. He'll search the world before he gives her up.  
  
Darien ran out the door, deep in his resolution. He must make Serena see how much she needed him…or was it how much he needed her?  
  
The room was silent. The Queen sighed. She patted her King's hand, "He finally knows what love means."   
  
The King gazed into his beloved's soft eyes, "Yes, he knows now." He wrapped his arm around Rio, "Let's just pray that he doesn't have to learn what heartbreak means too."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Her tears blinded her but her feet knew where to take her. When Serena could run no more, she collapsed on a stone bench nearby. The moon was high in the sky, full and radiating its magic. She gazed around her, to see that she was surrounded by an Eden of roses. "The Elision Gardens," she whispered.  
  
The moonchild lifted her tear filled eyes to the sky and asked the stars the reason to her sorrow. The moon seemed to feel her pain and extended her matronly rays to envelope the girl in her embrace.  
  
No matter how hard she tried to not care, she knew in her heart that she loved Darien. No matter how much she hated him, she knew that her heart would always ache to be with him. But no matter what her heart may want, her mind knew better. The mind knows that her affections will not be returned, and that her heart will be subjected to more pain and torture. At least this way, she will still have pride and dignity, her mind argued.  
  
It was that night in the Gardens that a girl lost her heart. Under the moonbeams she gave it all up. For all the pain it brought, the girl decided she would be safer without it. With that resolution in her mind, she dried her precious tears and promised that they will never fall from her innocent eyes again. She vowed to never let herself to be open to pain and sorrow. The girl gathered up her skirts and with one last look at the Moon, disappeared into the shadows of the night.   
  
The Moon cried for her lost. Her child has lost her way; hardening herself against the most powerful thing in the world, love. How could she show the girl her wrong? The moon looked to the Earth for help. She found the young prince amidst his own confusion. She could only hope and pray that he breaks out of his own chaos and saves her child in time, before she has lost her forever.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
So how do you like that? I know its short and I know that I haven't written in a loonnnnnggggg while but I'm back now!   
  
I had too much to do and not enough time. Most of my time was occupied with practicing the piano for the New England Music Festival and Competition. I played Vivaldi's Spring and won first!! Happy joy for me!  
  
Anyways, I have more time now and summer is around the corner. I'm hoping to finish this story in maybe 2-3 more chapters. Plus there is a lot of revising and editing to do. I just noticed this after someone said something about the ways I make transitions: when my file is uploaded on ff.net, the breaks all disappear! When I want a change of scene I make these: / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ But when it was uploaded, they all disappear and that makes my already bad transitions even worse.  
  
  
NOTE: While writing this chapter I was listening to Chopin's Nocturne for the Violin and Piano. Its so pretty, I'm thinking of putting it in the next chapter. Once again, I'm so sorry that it is so short.   
  
Reviews, comments, ideas, constructive criticism, all welcomed!  
  
Until next time… 


End file.
